Summary: [unreadable] A collaborative project between this laboratory and the Departments of Physiology and Chemistry of Oxford University, in a study funded by the Department of Defense, has been preparing new chemical forms of ketone bodies suitable for oral consumption and investigating the effects of these additives to the diet on physical and cognitive performance in the rat. Over 30 different ketone esters have been synthesized and evaluated for acute toxicity, taste and effects upon performance and metabolic parameters.[unreadable] [unreadable] It is planned, pending the availability of funds, to test the effects of these new food additives on human subjects beginning in 2007.[unreadable] [unreadable] SIGNIFICANCE TO THE PROGRAMS OF THE NIAAA[unreadable] [unreadable] Furtherance of defenses against bioterrorism is one of the priorities in the NIH roadmap and this collaboration with the Department of Defense is consonant with this NIH priority. The possibility of developing a new therapy for a presently untreatable diseases is of significance to the mission of the NIH and this institute. [unreadable] [unreadable] The security classification for this work has not been determined by the Department of Defense. According no publications of the methods used or results of this work have been published.